Mori the Wild, and Kyouya the Cool
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI MoriKyouya ONE-SHOT: Sequel to 'The Dress', but can be read alone, I suppose. C:


**Mori the Wild, and Kyouya the Cool**

**A/N: A sequel of sorts to 'The Dress.' This was the result of introducing my friends to OHSHC, AnimeBoston '09, the disturbed, scary world that is my imagination and vast amounts of sugar/caffeine/just-plain-air intake. XD**

**Disclaimers: Ouran characters are not mine. Em, Jackie and Laura are themselves and therefore belong to themselves. **

**Warnings: Crack, OOCness (for Predatory!Mori, inspired by Drabble #12 from 'Ouran Drabbles' by ****peroxidepest17, and for Kyouya being affectionate****), fluff, shonen-ai, OCs/self-inserts (who don't have a major role, so don't panic. Give it a shot), characters from the manga, more crack**

Regardless of his child-like appearance and disposition, Haninozuka Mitsukuni was one very perceptive boy. His older protective cousin has been staring into space more than usual lately, and to his trained honey colored eyes, he's noticed that Takashi was actually gazing across the room where Kyou-chan was sitting, typing away at his laptop. The little blonde thought to himself, 'Does Takashi like Kyou-chan?' So, he decided to ask the taller boy right out after Host activities that day.

"Takashi?"

"Aa."

"Do you like Kyou-chan?" A sign that read "Always blunt and to the point" appeared above the cake-eating cutie.

A pause, one longer than usual even for Takashi.

"You do, huh?"

"…Aa."

"Wai~! That's so kawaii! You two would look good together! Do your best to win him over!" Honey's little pink flowers floated around him as he smiled happily at Mori.

"Aa." Even though he remained expressionless, the little blond could tell that Takashi felt relieved with his positive reaction.

"Yare, yare…" A black haired girl said as she looked up at the magnificent buildings of the elite Ouran Academy. She pushed her Kate Spades up her nose, her scarlet eyes observing the surroundings as her red-orange haired friend stepped out of their limo.

"Holy shit, look at this place! It's ginormous!" her taller companion said, flailing her arms around and mussing up her short curls and waves slightly.

"Yep…looks like things are going to be interesting here. Wanna go explore the uncharted territories?"

"Hell yea!" Purple eyes gleamed with excitement.

Sign: ~The Host Club is Now Open~

"Hn? Wonder what's in here? The Third Music Room? Geez, how many rooms does this place have?" the shorter girl muttered.

"Dunno, but open it."

"M'kay," with that, a slim hand reached out and opened the door…

"Welcome," six voices chimed, as rose petals flown out through the door.

"Gah!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" And with that, the two newcomers did as instructed. The dark one rolled into a crouch, while the other landed clumsily on her back from rolling log style. "Ow…That _so_ did not go like how I planned it."

"Pfft," the other scoffed, adjusting her glasses as she rose and dusted herself off, before she reached a hand down to help her friend up. "I can't believe we were just attacked by rose petals."

"Ugh, my life… My. Entire. Life. Not in a good way."

Sweatdrop. "Ah, new students?" the twins voiced in unison.

"Tajita Phimansone: daughter of the owners of the high-class Laotian-style restaurant, Pha That Luang, and heiress to the Phimansone fortune; and Emilia Fietz: her family owns the world's best race horses. She is also the third place winner in the Grand Prix, horse jumping division. Both are third year high school students, same class as Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, who've attended public school until now. They have transferred to Japan from America to further expand their respective businesses," the one in the glasses read, before snapping his notebook shut.

"Huh? Taj, how'd he know all that?" Emilia whined in a high pitched voice.

"Ootori, Kyouya, third son of the Ootori Group, whose family is known to have ties with all types of companies, from the medical field to law enforcement. As for his character, he's like a Japanese version of Google on legs, Em," Tajita remarked, running her long, bony fingers through her long black locks.

"Well, that's an interesting view," Kyouya replied, pushing up his glasses.

"You know Kyouya-senpai?" A slim brunette asked her.

"I know a bit of him, yes. This is our first time meeting," she said with a smile.

"Ah, well, you two are very alike," she said dryly, a sign reading "Glass characters" appeared above their heads.

"How rude of us to not introduce ourselves!" The taller blonde exclaimed, suddenly appearing before the two girls and gestured exaggeratedly. "Welcome to the Host Club, princesses. I am Suou, Tamaki, the Prince Type," he said with a bow and presented two red roses, a background of white roses appeared.

"As you know, I am Ootori, Kyouya, the Cool Type," the bespectacled young man smiled with sangfroid, befitting his title with a background of lavender roses.

"We are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, the Little Devil Types," the twins grinned, orange and blue roses surrounding them.

"I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni! But please call me Honey! I'm the Loli-shota Type! And this is my bunny, Usa-chan!" Honey hugged Usa-chan to his chest, pink flowers floating around his head with pink roses in the background.

"Morinozuka, Takashi; the Wild Type. Call me Mori," the tallest male's deep voice said succinctly, navy blue roses bordering him.

"And I am Fujioka, Haruhi, the Natural Type. It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled pleasantly, peachy pink roses behind her.

"It's nice to meet you all too, and since you all know my name, please call me Em," the short haired girl grinned, white peonies appearing in the back.

"Charmed. Please call me Taj, or Jita," Tajita smiled with a little bow, black tiger lilies behind her.

"So, which of us are you going to designate, princesses?" Tamaki swept his hand through the air in a grand fashion, "Will it be me?"

"How about us?" the twins chirped.

"Jita-chan, Em-chan! Do you like cake? I love cakie!" Honey squealed.

"Well, we were just roaming around the school, but I guess it's all right if we stay for a bit. I'm a bit hungry and I haven't had cake in a while…"

"I'm sold on the cutie with the bunny," Em replied, "You're just so adorable!" She picked him up and huggled him, making him laugh in delight.

"Haha, sorry guys. Maybe next time," Taj said to the other Hosts, Tamaki in his corner of woe. She sweatdropped.

"So why are you two not in the girls' uniform?" Honey asked, as Mori went to get the cakes. Em sat beside him after putting him down, while Taj sat across from her.

"Well, it was a bit too…poofy for my tastes," The dark haired girl responded, "And the color was all wrong." A sign appeared above her that said "Would be best friends with Nekozawa-senpai".

"It just didn't work out for us, so we bought the boys' uniform minus the trousers and shoes, had them tailored, and decided to wear skirts and our own shoes instead," Em added, as Mori arrived with their cakes.

"Hm, now I have a question for you, Honey-kun," Taj said thoughtfully, looking over to where Haruhi was sitting with her customers.

"Eh? What is it, Jita-chan?"

"Why is a girl working in the Host Club?"

"You noticed too?" was Em's casual response.

"EH?" Tamaki's scream echoed around the room, making everyone else look up in confusion.

The next few weeks flew by. Em and Taj settled nicely into their new schedules and after classes, they would go visit the Host Club. Kyouya had sworn them to secrecy about Haruhi's true identity, and finding no point in revealing the information, they both readily agreed.

Even if they've only known the Host Club for a short amount of time, being the observant person she was, Taj has noticed a lot of things, including the fact that Mori was more often then not next to Kyouya when all the Hosts were in a group, and he seemed to like watching Kyouya while he jotted down notes or typed away on his laptop. The red-eyed girl also noticed the twins and Haruhi were keyed into this fact as well probably thanks to Honey who must have known before anyone else. It seemed her smaller classmate wanted to get the two 'dark' Hosts together.

But Kyouya, too, seemed to be taking a liking to talking to Mori in private, exchanging secret smiles and casual, friendly touches that lingered a little too long, much to their customers' delight. 'Hn, interesting…' she thought. It seemed the Hosts weren't aware of the signs _Kyouya_ was projecting, so she decided to let them find out for themselves.

Mori remained oblivious to his little cousin's plotting. The girls were recruited and soon became involved as well after Taj made her observations, and had their roles set. Em was to distract Tamaki from noticing any of the plans going on. It wasn't all that hard considering she kept flipping out whenever Tamaki did something grandiose, which was every few minutes. "Stop making that face! It makes me wanna do things!" her voice raised a couple of octaves as she went into hysterics right along side the blonde, as her friend began to laugh at their antics. With Haruhi for the day, Taj had been recruited to watch Kyouya's reactions to their attempts.

First up were the twins: Hikaru was chasing after Kaoru, laughing all the way. "I'm going to get you for that, Kaoru!" his brother shouted playfully.

"Let's see you catch me, slow poke!" Kaoru stuck out his tongue at Hikaru while still running, and not seeing Mori walking towards Honey's table with yet another plate of cake.

"Oof!" Crash!

"Ouch."

"Kaoru! Your hand!" The said twin held his bleeding hand gingerly to his chest, cut from a piece of the plate that broke. "Aw, geez. You should look where you're going," Hikaru gently scolded as he took a careful look at it. In the background, their customers clasped their hands together, hearts in their eyes as they gushed about how beautiful brotherly love was. Before Hikaru could do anything though, Mori had gone and returned with the first-aid kit, and began to carefully dress the wound. In no time, Kaoru's hand was disinfected and wrapped snuggly into bandages before he was helped up onto his feet.

The red head bowed his head in shame. "Gomen nasai, Mori-senpai," he said quietly.

"Be more careful," the senior's low voice gently admonished, placing a large hand onto his head. Kaoru smiled up at him angelically, a bit of pink highlighting his cheekbones and received a slight up turn of lips in return.

"Thank you, senpai!" He wrapped his arms around his torso, taking Mori by surprise. Orange and navy blue roses suddenly appeared around the border.

"Moe!" girls squealed, ecstatic with the unusual but nonetheless gorgeous eye-candy. Taj noticed Kyouya stopped typing for just a moment, turned his head just slightly in the direction of the commotion, before starting back up again with just a little more vigor than before. 'Oho? Interesting reaction…' she grinned to herself, twirling a lock of her long hair.

"Oi! You aren't hogging Mori-senpai to yourself, are you, Kaoru?" Hikaru crossed his arms and pouted. His brother laughed and pulled him to his side. They wrapped themselves around Mori and cuddled closer to the tall senior, letting the girls have their fills, fainting, screaming, what have you, before Mori gently extracted himself from the twins, patting their heads.

"Cake," was all he said before heading off again to retrieve said dessert for his small cousin.

The next day, it was Haruhi's turn, though she had no idea, and it didn't go quite the way it was planned…

The twins grinned devilishly to one another before they conveniently dropped their banana peels they had after eating their snack in front on the unsuspecting girl. She was about to step on one, before Tamaki came careening into her and sweeping her into his arms, crying something about how lovely his daughter looked in her Chinese getup she had on (Theme today: Chinese nobles), while Em was trying to get him to put her down to commence the plan to no avail.

Everyone else involved sighed, and thought the plan was a bust until Taj, from her seat with the twins, spotted Kyouya heading towards the pair to rescue Haruhi from their King, Mori and Honey trailing behind him. Apparently the Shadow King didn't see the banana peel.

Step. "Ara-?" Kyouya's feet slipped from underneath him, almost pulling a Tamaki-esque move, but before he could reach the floor, he was caught in a pair of muscular arms. He ended up cradled to Mori-senpai's chest sitting on his crouched legs, one supporting his back. Navy blue and lavender roses appeared.

"Daijoubu ka, Kyouya-kun?" Mori's deep voice rumbled into his ear.

Everyone was further surprised (and even delighted) when the younger man gave a small affectionate smile, and placed one hand on the senior's strong chest. "I'm fine, Mori-senpai," he murmured.

"KYAAAAAHHHHH~!"girls screamed, "MOOOOOEEEEEE!"

A sign that read "High Powered Motor" appeared.

"Ohohohohohohoho~!"

"What the hell was that? Oh, no~! Taj! I don't like that laugh!" Em said in that strange high octave voice she can produce. Her friend just patted her hand, while silently laughing at her.

Meanwhile, Renge twirled upwards on her platform in front of the club. "At last! It has happened this time! And with two of our own Hosts no less!"

A couple of the girls ran up to her platform. "Renge-sama! Do you mean…?" one of them trailed off.

"Mori-kun and Kyouya-kun are…?" another began.

"Hai! That is exactly what I'm saying!"

"KYAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kyouya closed his eyes and shook his head, though his smile never left his lips, "It looks like we've been found out, Takashi."

"Aa," his lover responded, before lifting him up and setting him back on his feet, a hand staying at the small of his back. This little detail most certainly did not go unnoticed.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" the rest of the Hosts exclaimed loudly.

"Damn, all that work for nothing?" Em ran a hand through her curls and sighed, shoulders slumping. "Distracting Tamaki doesn't look as easy as it does, ya know!"

"Care to explain yourselves, boys?" Taj crossed her arms across her chest, and cocked an eyebrow, a glare from the light conveniently hiding her eyes.

"She really is like Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Wait, distracting me? Okaasan~! What's going on?" Tamaki whined, stamping his foot.

"Well, otousan, it seems that the rest of the 'family' had been attempting to play Cupid without you knowing or us knowing for that matter. Though, their plans have failed because, one: I had figured out just what you all were up to from the beginning, and two: Takashi and I are already…together," the junior said, as if it was obvious, though there was a light, barest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

The sheer volume of the screams reached impossible decibels. Girls dropped to the floor left and right in a dead faint from either blood loss or shortage of breath, all still with hearts and/or stars in their eyes.

"Well…shit," Em muttered, scratching her head before quickly catching one girl near her.

"I say that went rather well," Kyouya said calmly as the club closed for the day. He jotted down some more notes before turning the rest of his friends, "Thanks to our little act, there will be at least a 26% increase in profits this week."

"HAH?" They shouted back.

"Wait a minute," Tajita began suspiciously, "Are you trying to tell us that you had planned all this from the beginning?"

"Well, not _all_ of it," he smiled coyly. "We were planning to tell you eventually, and decided to take a calculated risk to reveal ourselves in front of the customers, considering how well they took to Kasanoda-kun's liking to Haruhi, who they all think is male. Your failed plans were just a bonus that catered to _our_ plan and also brought in more profit," he paused briefly, tapping his pen lightly against his chin in thought, the glare from the light hiding his eyes once again, "That reminds me. We should consider switching Host pairs every once in a while. It seems it would be well received."

"Wow, that's so clever Kyou-chan! How long have you two been together?" Honey tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Lobelia," Takashi answered simply.

"Eh? Since the first time they came to Ouran?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"Aa," the taller boy nodded. Taj and Em looked at each other and mouthed to each other, 'Lobelia?'

"It's a long story," Haruhi sighed.

"Ah."

"'Kay," were their responses respectively.

"Whaaat? Why didn't you tell meee?" Tamaki and Honey whined to their dark haired counterparts.

"We felt the right time just simply didn't come up yet, and Takashi was a bit nervous about how everyone would feel, especially you Honey-senpai," Kyouya spoke, looking to his koibito for confirmation. He received a nod of agreement.

"Were you, Kyouya? Nervous, that is?" Em asked curiously.

"Of course not, Em-senpai. If someone objected, I have my ways of persuading them to our views," he said with a chilling smile. A sign that said "Has blackmail on everyone" appeared above the Shadow King, who suddenly had his evil purple aura surrounding him.

"Oh…I see," the tall girl sweatdropped as she took a slow step back away.

"Wai! Takashi, you should know that I'd accept you no matter what! Silly!" Honey glomped his cousin, cuddling into his chest with a happy grin.

Mori's eyes softened. "Mitsukuni," he said, holding him up comfortably.

"Well, if that's all, I'd say it's time for everyone to head home. I'm beat," Taj stretched as she headed for the door. "I'm glad it all worked out for you guys," she nodded to the two Hosts with a smile once she reached the door, "Ja ne~"

"See you guys tomorrow!" Em waved and followed her out.

That night after making sure his little cousin was safe in his room and tucked in for the night, Mori found himself at Kyouya's personal quarters like he had been for many weeks now. His love met him at the door with a small smile, "Ah, good evening, Takashi."

He nodded in greeting, "Evening, Beloved." Amusement danced in his dark eyes as he took in his love's softly flushed face at the pet name from Kyouya's dream so long ago, before scooping the younger boy into his arms and kissing him gently. Kyouya hummed and nibbled at the taller male's bottom lip a little before pulling back.

"You know that pet name makes me blush, and how I dislike blushing," Kyouya admonished his boyfriend half-heartedly, the soft aforementioned blush still tainting his cheeks.

"Aa, but I like it when you blush," Mori murmured, kissing a pink cheek, "It's uncommon and cute and only for me." He chuckled when Kyouya gave a little frown (which turned into more of a pout) and turned a shade darker. The older boy nuzzled against the other's face, before moving in for another sweet kiss.

"Mm, only for you then," Kyouya agreed, smirking sensuously before tugging his boyfriend inside, up the stairs and into his bedroom where Mori proceeded to remind his koibito why he was titled the 'Wild Type'.

The following day, it was business as usual inside the Third Music Room. The guests were all being properly entertained by the Hosts and things were going smoothly much to Kyouya's content.

He was in the middle of calculating figures for the next day when he felt a warm touch on his shoulder and a steaming cup of tea appeared in front of his face. He blinked before a calm little smile appeared and his hand reached up to touch the one resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured, looking up into soft ebony eyes, "darling." Their signature roses appeared in the background.

As if on cue, "KYAAAAHHHH!" All eyes were on them as girls started squealing and gushing over the new lovely couple, the little term of endearment heard loud and clear despite how quietly Kyouya had uttered it.

Mori hummed and bent down to give him a nuzzle before standing up, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading back to Honey's table with more cake. Kyouya turned back to his figures, and started over. He predicted that by the end of the week, they should be up another 14% in profits thanks to this new routine 'act of sorts', give or take a few decimal numbers. With that in mind, Kyouya's smile remained as he blew away some steam before taking a sip; mmm, peppermint, his favorite. Ah, yes, things were going just swimmingly.

Kyouya was on his way heading towards the Third Music Room for Host Club activities a week later that following Monday, when he was accosted in the hallway by the American Football Club president, backed into the wall before becoming subjected to Kuze-senpai's hysterical ire. Kuze's two usual companions tried to calm the senior down with oranges, his favorite fruit, but this time it was no use.

Able to catch snippets of his 'rival's' tirade involving being caught smiling and chatting together with Kuze's fiancée in a private corner during lunch, Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the Amefuto Club President and was about to explain, when suddenly the front of his uniform was grabbed and Kuze was cranking back a fist, sending it flying towards Kyouya's face. Just before it could make contact, a large hand swiftly shot out from the side and caught Kuze's wrist in a crushing grip. Confused and angry that someone dared interfere, the American Football Club president turned and was greeted by intense black eyes flashing dangerously, piercing his soul with just that one single look. It was quite a feat considering the rest of Mori's face remained blank and smooth.

The Amerfuto Club balked and turned a deathly shade of white. "M-M-M-Morinozuka?" Kuze stammered. Mori let go and the three backpedaled hastily in order to put some distance between them and the ominous aura radiating from the taller male. Mori narrowed his eyes minutely but before he could take a step, a pair of arms slid around his waist made him freeze.

"That's enough, Takashi. It's all right. I can handle them for here," Kyouya's soothing voice calmed him, and the normally gentle giant relaxed. His kohai stepped around from behind him, smoothing out his uniform jacket and pushing up his glasses as a glare from the afternoon sun hid his eyes. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say that you went temporarily insane during the past several minutes, which isn't far from the truth. But," he tilted his head downwards, revealing sharp black eyes, "in order to prevent this ever happening again, I'll be sure to take proper necessary action immediately. You understand, don't you?" He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a few numbers, putting the phone to his ear, "Mitsuyama-senpai will be quite disappointed when she hears that her fiancé has once again proven himself to be an impulsive idiot like we had discussed during our lunch period earlier today. Not only that, but I'd imagine she won't be very pleased to learn that you've been spying on her. That private corner happens to be just that, private. The only way you would have known we were there in the first place is if you had followed us. Doesn't that translate into you not having faith in her, instead of the other way around?"

Kuze could do nothing but sputter as his friends once again tried to pull him back together with fruit. It was useless once Kyouya started to speak again.

"Ah, Mitsuyama-senpai? It's Ootori Kyouya. When you receive this message, please call me back or stop by the Host Club today if you are able. We have some further things to discuss." With a flick of his wrist, Kyouya snapped his phone shut and Mori leveled his dark stare at the Club president once more.

"Go," he rumbled, and in a blink of an eye the Football Club was gone, running away as if their lives depended on it, which again wasn't far from the truth. Kyouya sighed, gently rubbing his temples from an oncoming headache, and was about to open his mouth to say something when he found himself pulled into a solid chest, long sinewy arms holding him in place.

He blinked in surprise and jolted when Mori brought one of his hands and buried it into his hair, tilting his head to the side to gain access to the soft flesh of his neck and throat. "Takashi…?" he questioned, stifling a gasp when his lover's hands roamed his body to make sure he was uninjured while he nuzzled his face into his neck and snuffled him, softly licking a light trail up to his ear. "Mm…"

"Mm," Mori echoed, and moved back to rest his forehead against his kohai's. It was one of his favorite things to do, nudging their faces together as his instincts assured him that Kyouya was safe and unharmed and still his. The younger male brought his hands up and petted his torso comfortingly, still covered in a kendo uniform, before moving them up to caress him behind the ears, a prominent weak spot. A low purr unconsciously started up within his chest and he nuzzled into Kyouya's hands, dark eyes now lazy in a predatory sort of way but no less dangerous than before.

Once again, Honey-senpai and his family had to ship off overseas for a week to train some country's army, Special Ops, FBI, CIA, what-have-you, and had Mori stay behind. It was England this time, if he recalled correctly.

Anyways, without Honey to tend to all day, the taller male needed something, or someone, to occupy himself with, else he became restless and on edge due to his powerful animal-like instincts. Training did little to balance him, it took huge amounts of energy to be able to keep up with his diminutive cousin after all, so who better to take care of him than his Kyouya-kun? Before he left, Honey had been fully confident that the vice-president would be able to handle Takashi, saying so with his usual adorable smile on his face.

Ah, the sacrifices he had to make, Kyouya thought with dry amusement as he was pulled into a hot, hungry kiss. 'I'm sure I'll survive all this _somehow,_' he mentally chuckled as Mori continued to ravish his mouth.

Several moments later, Kyouya managed to break free, his face a bit warm and his breathing labored from their impromptu make-out session. Mori made to follow him when he pulled back and gave a low almost-whine when the bespectacled boy put a slender finger to his lips. "Hush, darling. There will be more of that after Host Club duties," he assured, eyelids fluttering to half-mast when Mori's eyes positively _burned_, "Now, let's go. We must be late." A tiny shiver ran down Kyouya's spine when the taller male gave his finger a teasing little lick, before the slighter boy stepped out from the circle of Mori's arms and tugged his stud along to the Third Music Room.

Inside, they found everyone was waiting for them, specifically for Mori; hiding behind the couches in army gear with their game faces on. Even Haruhi was decked out in camouflage and war paint; she'd had her first experience with a predatory Mori not too long ago and had been prepared this time.

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow (he didn't think that was today's theme), which they took as a signal for them to relax though they still kept their guard up, eying the tallest Host warily as the pair sauntered off towards the prep room to change into their own army costumes, their fingers still laced together. "Eh, 'kaasan?" Tamaki asked hesitantly from behind the back of the couch.

"Yes, 'tousan?" the vice-president's answered, not bothering to stop or slow down.

"Is everything…all right?"

Kyouya paused for a moment and threw a smirk over his shoulder, before he continued on his way and was blocked from view by Mori's broad back. "Never better," he replied smoothly and entered the room. Just as he crossed the threshold, Mori also paused briefly and slowly turned his head to look at the other Hosts. They froze in their seats, not daring to move or even breathe under those sultry bedroom eyes as the tall senior allowed a tiny smile to curl the corners of his lips. He disappeared into the room, and the sound of the usually quiet lock loudly clicking into place was heard.

Not too long after, the other Hosts looked at each other wide-eyed, faces hot when suspicious muffled sounds drifted from behind the closed door. They wouldn't…!

…

A few minutes went by before the door unlocked and opened slowly. Despite his normal unperturbed expression, if they looked close enough, they could see that the Shadow King's face had a little, barely noticeable dash of pink to his cheeks and his lips were lush and a tad swollen. Kyouya was the first on to step out, running a hand through his hair, giving himself a further more disheveled (and rather sexy) look. Mori followed closely behind, slinking gracefully after his kohai with his hands in his pockets as he slowly licking his lips in a sensual way as if savoring a taste, quite like a content jungle cat after a most satisfying meal.

The twins looked at each other with their hands pressed to the faces in an "oh-my-my-my" fashion, while Haruhi turned as red as a tomato and Tamaki covered his eyes with his hand in a woebegone manner. They did! They did indeed, and by the looks of it, had quite a time in there.

"Well, then," Kyouya cleared his throat and looked at his watch, "shall we now open for business?" he inquired lightly, lips curved up in that cool smirk of his.

Sign: ~The Host Club is Now Open~

The door of the Third Music Room flung open and there stood Tajita and Emilia, the latter patting the former's shoulder as the black haired girl tried to catch her breath. "Damn, I really gotta work on my cardio," Taj muttered causing her friend to laugh.

They looked around, noting the theme of the day. "Hoo hoo, military uniforms!" Em squeaked in her high-pitched voice she uses when she's either excited or scared, "I wonder if they'll do German-styled uniforms this week!" Taj shook her head at the taller girl's strange obsession before the two parted ways with a 'see you in an hour or so' and went to sit with their favorite Hosts, Em heading to Tamaki's table as Taj made her way to Mori and Hunny's.

As she neared, a question mark popped up above her head when she noticed that Hunny was nowhere to be seen. Instead, it was Kyouya sitting there besides Mori, writing notes as he made polite conversation with the group of clients that usually joined her already there. But rather than focus on chatting like usual, the girls were regarding Mori apprehensively, the unspoken tension thick in the surrounding air. 'Hm, strange,' she thought, but quickly pushed the mental inquiry away when she reached the couch.

"Hell~o," she sing-songed and waved when the others looked up at her arrival. "A-ah! T-Tajita-chan! Hello!" the girls stuttered, relief clearly heard while Kyouya's smooth voice returned her salutations. She nodded towards the vice-president and cautiously took her usual seat across from Mori where the girls insisted she sit.

"Er, okay…is everything all right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously when they twittered nervously before standing and excusing themselves from the table, all but running towards the door. Taj sweatdropped. "Uh…okay? Well that was weird," she shrugged and turned back, not knowing what the matter with them was, until she was pinned to her seat by a pair of smoky black eyes. Her eyebrows shot up and disappeared into her bangs.

Taj blinked. "…Er…Mori-kun? Are _you_ all right?" she asked nervously, pursing her lips as her face began to heat up under that dark, smoldering stare. Though it didn't happen often, she hated feeling embarrassed. The tall senior slowly tilted his head to the side, and Taj had the urge to coo at the cute gesture until he smirked. 'Mori, smirking. Mori _smirking_. _Mori _smirking. WTH?' was all her thought process could handle before her mind imploded when he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're too cute, Jita."

"…HAH?" The other occupants turned towards them at the squeak as Mori's eyelids drooped further, a peculiar glint in those dark pools as he watched her flounder a little.

Beside him, Kyouya turned to look at him as she took a steadying breath. "Takashi."

Predatory eyes turned to look back at him, "Hm?"

"Are you by any chance tired?" The consequences of not only a predatory Mori, but a sleepy, predatory Mori in a room full of hormonal girls? Oh, dear. The others, particularly the other Hosts, watched with bated breath.

Mori blinked lazily before he slowly nodded, "Aa."

"Would you like to take a nap?"

His koibito tilted head, and Kyouya had the strange urge to coo over the cuteness. He viciously beat the thought back with a stick just as Mori nodded. "Aa," he agreed with an almost-purr underlining his usual monotone and shifted himself to a horizontal position, his long, powerful legs swung over the arm of the couch, strong arms crossed over his chest, and his head resting in a mildly surprised Kyouya's lap. Rumbling quietly, the larger male nestled his cheek comfortably against his kohai's stomach before settling in for that nap. As he drifted off, the last thing that he was aware of were slim fingers gently carding through his soft, spiky hair further lulling him into Morpheus' arms.

Kyouya continued his ministrations as he lifted his eyes to their client. Taj looked at the slumbering Mori, still purring in his sleep, then at him, then back to Mori, then back at him again. She scratched her head. "Er…well! That was certainly…something. Although Em and I did think he was out of sorts in class today, we never realized how much. I'm assuming it was something to do with Honey-kun's absence," she smiled when Kyouya merely nodded, "I'm really happy that you two are together, though. You are good for each other, not to mention the eye candy."

The girl jerked a thumb at the other clients in the room fangirling with hearts in their eyes. "MOE~!"

The vice-president glanced down at his lover's peaceful face, even though he somehow still retained that primal air about him, and his softened eyes were hidden behind his glasses by the light. He smiled, "Indeed."

~Sign: Meanwhile…~

Outside the main entrance to the school, there stood two girls, one with brightly enhanced crimson hair, and the other a brunette with her hair pulled into a messy bun and a pair of glasses perched on her nose. Both were dressed in their street clothes, but since school was out, that didn't really matter since no one was around to look at them.

"Dude," the redhead muttered in awe as they took in the beautiful architecture and gardens around them.

"Dude," her brunette friend agreed.

"Where the hell are Emily and Taj? Weren't they supposed to meet us out here?"

The brunette looked down at the letter she hand in her hands, plus an elaborated map with a huge star marking where the two would be at this time in the day. "Well, they said they'd be at the Host Club, wherever that is."

"Just what is a Host Club anyway?" the redhead huffed as she crossed her arms.

"No idea, but we'll find out I'm sure."

"…So. Adventure time?"

"Yep."

"Laura, we're so gonna get lost in this huge ass place."

"I don't doubt it, Jackie, I don't doubt it."

Owari.

**A/N: …XD This was kinda just for me and my friends, but since there was a fair amount of Mori/Kyouya, I thought I'd share. :3 If yer gonna review, please mind yer manners~ :D**


End file.
